1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for imaging a technical system with a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important that prescribable technical systems be described suitably exactly by a modeling. It is thus of great significance to suitably exactly model (image) a complex technical system, for example a chemical process that is dependent on a number of input quantities and a number of output quantities, so that any modeling error, i.e. a difference between the modeling and the underlying, real system, is minimized.
M. Guay, et al., "Optimization and Sensitivity Analysis for Multiresponse Parameter Estimation in Systems of Ordinary Differential Equations," Computers Chem. Engng., Vol. 19, No. 12, pp. 1271-1285, discloses that a differential equation system of the variation equations be solved on the basis of sensitivity matrices. This procedure exhibits the disadvantage that the calculation of entire sensitivity matrices requires much calculating time and that a method based thereon exhibits clear sacrifices in speed.
C. F. Weber et al., "Optimal Determination of Rate Coefficients in Multiple-Reaction Systems," Computers Chem., Vol. 16, No. 4, pp.325-333, 1992 and B. Marcos et al., "Parameter Estimation of an Aquatic Biological System by the Adjoint Method," Mathematics and Computers in Simulation 30 (1988), pp. 405-418, disclose methods employing Lagrange multipliers. The Lagrange multipliers are calculated as a solution to a type of equation known as adjunctive equations. Each measured point supplies its own contribution to the Lagrange multipliers; the adjunctive equations are thus to be solved per respective measured point. Such a method is extremely time-consuming and makes high demands of the memory requirements on the computer.